


Four ways William Scully got picked up from daycare [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kid Fic, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by naraht. Does just what it says on the tin.





	Four ways William Scully got picked up from daycare [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four ways William Scully got picked up from daycare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573) by [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/four_ways_william_scully/Four%20ways%20William%20Scully%20got%20picked%20up%20from%20daycare.mp3) (14.2 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/four_ways_william_scully/Four%20ways%20William%20Scully%20got%20picked%20up%20from%20daycare.m4b) (13.7 MB).

Length: 14:50  



End file.
